


Routine

by slashyrogue



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Bottom Hannibal Lecter, Fluff, M/M, Murder Husbands, Not Beta Read, POV Hannibal Lecter, Pillow Talk, Post-Season/Series 03, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 22:12:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18748132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashyrogue/pseuds/slashyrogue
Summary: Hannibal has lived his life by routines.Now he's found a new one.





	Routine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ravin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravin/gifts).



> Based on a tumblr prompt given to me by cassraven. It's a little off of what you asked for but I hope you like it anyway. 
> 
> Any hope a hannigram fan like me could ask you to write a short prompt ficlet where Will and the puppies his dog furbabies like Winston surprises Hannibal with breakfast in bed? And Will makes actually delicious eggs or an omelet! 😁😇🌹☕🖤💖

Years of his own routine made Hannibal quite attuned to his inner alarm clock, and there had never been a reason to fall off that solid ground. He woke up with the sun, and on most nights went to bed before the clock struck ten unless his night had been programmed for other activities best suited for darkness.

 

Then, of course, came Will.

 

The nomadic movements of changing locations fast became their own lifestyle, and even once they settled in permanently, he let himself drown in the bloom of their closeness other than his own routine.

 

Not that he still didn’t continue other things.

 

He made their meals, almost exclusively, a bit less elaborate but still fancified.

 

His clothing was still important to him, though Will pushed him to less formal wear when his appreciated was noted.

 

Routine soon became just plain life.

 

Though there was one routine he pretended not to notice.

 

Will first made him breakfast in bed a year into their new life, months after they first let their feelings erupt into more than just friendship. He claimed it was an anniversary the first time, watching with interested eyes as Hannibal took bites of simple french toast and blushing at the compliments he received.

 

When he did it again a month later, coincidentally the day after Hannibal gave him their first canine companion, Hannibal’s heart ached at the thoughtfulness and every bite was heavenly.

 

Then Will did it again.

 

And again.

 

And again.

 

Every month soon there was a random day of breakfast in bed, almost always after a particularly lascivious night prior. The one dog became two, then three, until four canines were always there to join them and beg for pieces of food themselves.

 

“I don’t think we should give them very much,” Hannibal would say, though he often secretly fed some to Encephalitis because she was the best behaved.

 

“Yeah, sure,” Will would joke, kissing him, “I’m sure you NEVER share food with the dogs.”

 

“I didn’t say not to at all, I just---”

 

Will pushed their tray up on the bed and crawled into his lap. Hannibal’s hands came to Will’s hips without prompting and pulled him closer. The light from the window illuminated Will’s features so beautifully. “I’m done talking about food….and dogs.”

 

They would make love as many times as they were physically able per day, in various places that suited their whims, but still he enjoyed the bed the most. Will was always most tender in bed, could be held closer, and seemed most comfortable here.

 

“I will not continue with an audience.”

 

Will kissed him softly then and pulled back to smile. “It’s never stopped you before.”

 

“Will…”

 

He whistled and the dogs all rushed out at once at his wordless command. Hannibal felt a primal urge to do the same.

 

“In you or on you?” Will whispered, leaning in to press lips to his ear.

“In me.”

 

He felt Will’s lips curl into a smile even before he pulled back to look into his eyes.

 

“Okay then.”   


Hannibal melted under Will’s body, as he always did, desperate for the connection and equally needy for his cock. He had never been with many men like this, never had enjoyed it much, but with Will he preferred it.

 

Every thrust, kiss, and bite were like a promise.

 

A brand.

 

Their shared bodily fluids always felt this way, though he loved the feeling of Will inside.

 

It was another part of his routine.

 

Though occasionally he went off course, which only seemed to thrill Will more.

 

“Perfect Hannibal,” Will called him often, nuzzling against his neck, “Utterly wrecked.”

 

“Only by you.”

 

“All part of the routine,” Will whispered.

 

Hannibal smiled.

 

“I don’t need a routine,” he said softly, breathing him in, “All I need is you.”

 

“Maybe I’m your routine now,” Will said, his eyes full of mirth when he raised his head, “Feed Will, Fuck Will---”

 

“Love Will,” Hannibal finished.  

 

Will nodded. “Yeah.”

 

“Then I think I had better get back to it,” Hannibal said, “I don’t want to be off course.”

 

Will lay his head on Hannibal’s chest and as the darkness fell in their bedroom said only four words.

 

“You’re my routine too.”

 

Hannibal felt his chest tighten as he ran his fingers through Will’s hair.

 

“And if we grow tired of our respective routines?”

 

Will lifted his head and stared into his eyes.

 

“I don’t see myself growing tired of loving you anytime soon. Do you?”

 

Hannibal shook his head. “No, Mylimasis. No, I don’t.”

 

They kissed and Hannibal dug his nails in the back of Will’s neck.

 

Another brand.

 

Loving Will and being in loved in return was fast becoming the easiest routine he’d ever begun.

 

And no he didn’t think he would stop anytime soon.

 


End file.
